herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack (BioShock)
Jack Wynad (c. 1956) is the protagonist of BioShock, whom the player controls throughout the game. He is a young Caucasian male who, prior to his unwilling arrival in Rapture, was a passenger on an airplane that crashed near a lighthouse that provided entry to the underwater city. During his journey through Rapture, he comes across a number of various gene altering substances, known as Plasmids, that he uses to empower and protect himself. Jack also appears in Bioshock: Burial at Sea - Episode 2, with his role of the events of the first game coming into place. He is voiced by Nate Wells. History Birth Jack is the illegitimate son of Andrew Ryan and Jasmine Jolene, Ryan's mistress. An Audio Diary by Jolene, and photos found on Ryan's desk indicate that Jack was purchased by Brigid Tenenbaum on behalf of Frank Fontaine as an embryo. Jack was to be Fontaine's back up plan if he was ever forced into a bad position by Ryan during the increasing hostility leading up to Rapture's Civil War.Jack was "born" and raised by the scientists of Fontaine Futuristics, including Dr. Yi Suchong and Brigid Tenenbaum. According to Audio Diaries by Dr. Yi Suchong, who was responsible for Jack's development, Jack weighed fifty-six pounds and had the "gross musculature of a fit nineteen-year-old by the age of one", thanks to Lot 111. Dr. Suchong also reveals in another Audio Diary that he was responsible for the mind control imprinting that Frank Fontaine requested. Jack's similar genetic structure to Andrew Ryan meant that he would be able to use the bathyspheres that were in lockdown, be resurrected at Vita-Chambers, and the automated security of Rapture would not be as effective against him. Sometime in 1958, before Fontaine faked his own death in a shoot out with Sullivan's forces, Jack was smuggled out of Rapture in a bathysphere and sent to the surface as a sleeper agent, living out his pre-programmed life until Frank Fontaine "activated" him. Bioshock Upon Fontaine's command, using the trigger phrase "Would you kindly", Jack boarded a plane in 1960 that passed over Rapture's location in the North Atlantic, then hijacked it, forcing it to crash land at the coordinates of the Lighthouse, the Main entrance to Rapture. Jack survived the crash, and made to the Lighthouse and entered the Bathysphere to Rapture. Making it to the Bathysphere station, he witnesses a splicer kill one of Fontaine's men, but is saved by Atlas on the radio. Atlas guides Jack through Rapture, telling him that the place has become a nightmare, and tells him that he will help him stay alive, as long as he listens to his orders. Gallery Baby_Jack_JPG.jpg|Jack as a baby with Tenenbaum and Suchong. Jack_security.png|Jack seen on security cameras. Trivia *In the original game, the player could mutate Jack more and more with Plasmid use, and they could have decided if they wanted to splice to the point of inhumanity. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Mute Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Elementals Category:Psychics Category:Male Category:Related to Villain Category:Protectors Category:Betrayed Category:Misguided Category:Determinators Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutated